Las derrotas se deben tragar
by Noebell
Summary: Ninguna persona llevaría bien una derrota tan vergonzosa en algo de lo que se tiene el título de campeón. Humillado en el campo, a España no le apetece ni ver a Holanda, pero parece ser que este no quiere complacer su deseo de dejarlo tranquilo. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Notas:** Mi pequeño desahogo del partido de España contra Holanda. Es la primera vez que escribo un Holanda/España (o intento de ello), por lo que espero que no le resulte muy fail a nadie. Muchas gracias a Tanis Barca por beteármelo y dejarme más tranquila sobre este fic.

* * *

**Las derrotas se deben tragar**

* * *

España no había salido del estadio, había huido de él. Pareciéndole —aunque no fuera esto así— que todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia él, había escapado con el sentimiento de quien estaba encerrado en su peor pesadilla sin poder despertar. Había corrido, al término del partido, para después encaminarse al hotel de Salvador de Bahía en el que se hospedaba, de donde no había querido salir en toda esa hora.

Estaba tirado en la cama, boca abajo y aún en la tarea de enfriar sus ánimos y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sentía tal humillación que ni podía alegrarse por Holanda —y hasta pensaba que debería hacerlo, pues le había dado un gran partido—. Consideraba, de hecho, que lo mejor sería no encontrarse con él hasta que no se le hubiera pasado el malestar, para poder encararlo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Exhaló un hondo suspiro y por fin se atrevió a sentarse en la cama. Cuando se fijó en el reloj, eran ya las siete y media de la tarde, pero para su desgracia, aún demasiado temprano para irse a dormir y partir a Curitiba con la llegada del nuevo día. Se levantó, dio pasos en círculo por la habitación y se decidió a bajar al bar-restaurante del hotel, porque encender la televisión hubiera sido arriesgarse a escuchar noticias sobre su patética derrota.

Debía reflexionar con más calma, por ello se pidió una caipiriña en espera de que el azúcar de la bebida lo animara, y se sentó en la barra a consolarse a sí mismo. Seguía sin ganas de encontrarse con nadie que lo reconociera como aquel campeón del mundo que perdía uno a cinco contra el subcampeón, pero al menos el revoltijo de nervios de su estómago le había dado una tregua.

Había jugado mal, se reconocía en lo que daba otro trago de la copa. Había jugado fatal. Era más, era posible que fuera cierto que incluso se hubiera confiado, sin tener en cuenta que se enfrentaba a aquel equipo que había llegado a la final del Mundial pasado, poniéndoselo tan difícil en aquella ocasión. El estilo de Holanda no había cambiado en esos cuatro años, mantenía su juego agresivo con el que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esa selección daría lo que fuera por lograr la victoria. España no apoyaba ese tipo de tácticas, pero esta vez, al menos, no podía culpar a la bestialidad de los holandeses su fracaso: había sido claramente superior con el balón.

Qué mal le sentaba reconocer esas cosas; era tan vergonzoso y humillante que ante sus pensamientos solo podía esbozar una sonrisa amarga. Compadecerse de sí mismo nunca había sido su costumbre, y no comenzaría ahora con tal deshonrosa actividad, tan impropia de un hombre que había llegado a ser el grande de entre los grandes. Por ello pagó su consumición cuando hubo acabado el cóctel y pensó en regresar a su habitación para atreverse a encender el televisor.

El azúcar le sentaba bien a su cuerpo, pensó, en un nuevo intento por reconfortarse, cuando salió del bar; lástima que no lograra también subirle el ánimo.

—Ahogar las penas en alcohol no es propio de ti —escuchó a su lado la monótona voz que volvió a dejarlo derrumbado—. Aunque tampoco es propio de ti perder tan patéticamente.

España volvió el rostro a la persona que le hablaba, aunque le hubiera gustado escapar de la situación con un «Sorry, I don't speak English» y echar a andar como quien no ha entendido nada, como solía hacer cuando algún turista se dirigía a él por la calle en alguna lengua que no fuera la oficial de su estado.

—Sin duda sabes escoger las mejores palabras para consolar a alguien, Holanda.

—No pretendía consolarte.

España le sonrió únicamente porque no le apetecía hablar, y porque sabía que la expresión impasible de su interlocutor no cambiaría con nada que le pudiera decir en ese momento. Prefirió tomar su gesto como una despedida y volver a su intención inicial de regresar a su habitación, pero pronto se percató, al echar a andar, de que la otra nación no pensaba dejarlo huir tan fácilmente. Quiso ignorar su presencia detrás de él mientras subía las escaleras a la primera planta; deseó que no montara con él en el ascensor y lo dejara con la tensión a flor de piel tras el silencio incómodo que se formó en el pequeño habitáculo. España no se había sentido tan aliviado en meses como cuando las puertas se abrieron al llegar a su planta. Pero Holanda seguía de él, y ya se estaba cansando.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, suponiendo que Holanda no iba a decir nada hasta que él hablara primero, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se volteó para encararlo.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —le preguntó, procurando no sonar brusco pese a todo.

—Tampoco es propio de ti cortar una conversación como lo has hecho.

—Ya ves, hoy estoy haciendo cosas muy impropias de mí —ironizó sin ánimo—. No me sigas, no me apetece…

—¿Verme?

—Hablar. En general, con nadie —aclaró, y le devolvió la mirada seria que le era dirigida—. ¿O vienes expresamente para molestarme y restregarme tu victoria?

Holanda puso los ojos en blanco, y a España hasta le pareció por un momento que se reiría con su comentario, pero el rigor de su rictus no varió. Lo vio aproximarse unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de él, y si bien la cercanía no le agradó, lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue su siguiente acción. Holanda lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta con ambas manos, y parecía estar esforzándose por no soltar la prenda para dirigirle sus puños a la cara.

—Tu tontería me está fastidiando ya —le advirtió Holanda—. Siempre tan jodidamente _pasional_ y ridículamente dramático. Déjate de idioteces, España. Has perdido, acéptalo.

—¡Y lo acepto! —gritó España, contagiándose del enfado con facilidad—. ¡Lo acepto, lo acepto! ¿Te crees que voy por ahí negando mis derrotas y sin querer ver la realidad? Ya sé que he perdido. Pero ¿acaso tengo por qué tener ganas de hablar con quien me ha ganado con un resultado tan bochornoso únicamente por «aceptar que he perdido»? Joder, ya sé que lo he hecho, sólo hace dos putas horas que estaba en el campo viendo un jodido uno a cinco en el marcador, no se me ha olvidado.

Después de decir aquello, y antes siquiera de que España intentara nada por liberarse, Holanda soltó la tela. La seriedad seguía presente en su expresión, pero ya no parecía molesto o enfadado porque lo hubiera ignorado con una actitud tan infantil —como él catalogó en primer lugar la reacción de España—. Suspiró, rindiéndose, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría hablar con él sin dolor de por medio para el otro, ni decir las palabras que quería decir sin ocasionar ese dolor; no tenía el tacto suficiente como para lograrlo.

—No quieres hablar conmigo porque has perdido de un modo horrible contra mí, bien —dijo, y se dio la vuelta. España volvió a pensar que no sabía cómo decir las cosas sin sonar como un auténtico imbécil—. Ya te veré en otra ocasión. No pierdas del mismo modo contra Chile si no quieres perder tu pase a octavos.

España se extrañó al oírlo decir aquello, y se cuestionó si acaso sólo pretendía animarlo. Le hubiera gustado preguntárselo directamente, pero siendo que todavía no podía tragarse del todo su orgullo, lo dejó marchar y él regresó a su habitación. La pregunta se repitió en su cabeza mientras veía en los telediarios deportivos brasileños las crónicas de su derrota frente a Holanda; a esas alturas ya todo el mundo sería conocedor del resultado del partido, pero el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su humor para bien, pues ya no le apetecía tanto pensar en él.

—Contra Chile… Esperemos que vaya mejor —se dijo en un susurro.

Cuando se cambió de ropa para ponerse el pijama, sacó de sus pantalones el móvil y se tiró en la cama. Abrió la aplicación de WhatsApp, tecleó: «No voy a perder contra Chile, pero contigo ya no podría enfrentarme hasta la final», y nada más enviar el mensaje, el receptor cambió su estado a _en línea_. España esperó varios segundos conectado, pero el otro país no le respondió antes de volver a desconectarse. Dejó entonces el móvil en la mesita de noche, sin darle demasiada importancia a la falta de respuesta —Holanda nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras—, y cerró los ojos para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, España abandonaba ya el hotel para poner rumbo al aeropuerto cuando a un lado de la entrada se encontraba él fumando de su pipa. Nada más salir, Holanda lo miró de reojo como había hecho con todas las personas que habían cruzado la puerta en la última hora, y sopló el humo que retenía en la boca, llamando la atención del otro país.

—¿Te vas ya? —le preguntó.

España asintió. Holanda pensó que todavía la herida no estaba curada del todo.

—¿Tú todavía no? —preguntó España.

—Esta tarde —respondió con sequedad—. Buen vuelo.

—Gracias, el tuyo también —le deseó, para luego despedirse y darse la vuelta en dirección al taxi que ya esperaba.

Tuvo que verlo distanciarse algunos pasos hasta que se atrevió por fin a decirle:

—Espero que no juegues tan mal en la final.

Al escucharlo, España se detuvo, sonrió con alegría por primera vez desde antes del partido, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirle a él la sonrisa.

—Definitivamente no sabes cómo consolar a la gente, pero no te preocupes: las derrotas se deben tragar para poder hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

A Holanda se le escapó una risa breve.

—España… —se apoyó en la fachada del hotel, dio una nueva calada a su pipa y soltó el humo lentamente—, no te estaba consolando. Eres tú el que sonríe con cuatro palabras bonitas que le digan.

—Siempre depende de quién las diga —le respondió, de mejor humor.

Luego se volvió a despedir y se perdió del campo de visión de Holanda cuando subió al taxi.

Esperaba que ese idiota sí llegara a la final.


End file.
